The Matter At Hand
by Dracuncula
Summary: Maura walks in on Jane in a compromising position and the story goes from there. Rizzles smut and not much else.
1. Release

**Rizzles with a bit of smut thrown in. Or is it smut with a bit of Rizzles thrown in? Either way, I do not own the characters of R&amp;I. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: Release**

* * *

Dr. Maura Isles glanced at the silvery key she held in her hand, before raising her head to look at the closed door she stood in front of. Slightly tilting her head to one side, she reconsidered her options.

Jane had left work early today. Korsak had informed Maura that her friend had claimed to feel a little unwell, although the older detective had been fairly certain (and gleeful about it) that Jane was having 'women's trouble' and was too embarrassed to say so. It would have fit her mood after all, the Sergeant had said with a shrug.

Of course Maura had tried to call her friend to make sure she was okay or if she needed anything (she was, after all, a doctor) but Jane had failed to answer her phone. Which ultimately had worried Maura enough to finish work early herself and drive over to her friend's apartment to ascertain what condition exactly Jane was in.

But much as with her phone, Jane also failed to answer the door, even after Maura's very persistent tirade of knocks. It was then that Maura had remembered the key Jane had given her, 'for emergencies only'. And currently the doctor was trying to figure out if Jane leaving work early and failing to answer her phone and door was cause enough to use her emergency key. Deciding that her concern for her friend was definitely emergency enough, Maura shoved the key into the lock.

A soft '_click'_ told Maura that the lock to Jane's apartment had opened. Hesitantly, Maura opened the door and carefully stepped inside, surveying Jane's living room, the detective nowhere to be seen.

"Jane?" she called out, receiving no answer. Maura again scanned her friend's apartment, but nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Until suddenly she heard a muffled sound coming from Jane's bedroom.

Maura stopped in her tracks, listening intently and sure enough, there it was again. The M.E. was certain that what she heard was a moan of some sorts. Maura cringed sympathetically, thinking her usually stoic friend must be in quite some pain to be this vociferous about it. The doctor wasted no time and entered Jane's bedroom without further preamble.

"Jane are you alr-…" the words died in Maura's throat.

Lying on the bed in front of her was a very naked Jane, her duvet carelessly flung over her midsection, leaving most of her legs and upper body revealed. Jane's left hand was positioned under the duvet right above the juncture of her legs, while her right was fisting the sheets. A light sheen of sweat covered her tanned skin and her curls were a wild mess on the pillow.

Maura froze and couldn't help herself but openly stare at her friend. Jane also seemed frozen in place, her eyes, wide with shock, trained on Maura. For a few seconds, both of them remained as they were, until Jane was first to realise what had just happened.

"Maura! For fuck's sake!" she yelled out for lack of anything better to say and quickly gathered her duvet about her, completely covering herself head to toe.

"Oh God Jane! I am so sorry! Korsak said you weren't feeling well and then you didn't answer your phone and I thought I'd come by and check on you but when you didn't open the door I used the emergency key! And then I heard you groaning and I thought you were in pain so I came in. I didn't expect you to be …" Maura trailed off, staring at the heap of blanket that was Jane Rizzoli, for once in her life at a loss for words.

"Jesus Maura! Just … please go!" came Jane's muffled exclamation.

"Alright. I will go wait in the front room so you can get cleaned up and dressed. I am really sorry Jane! I should have never entered your bedroom without knocking first." Maura offered her apologies again.

"No! Not the front room. Can you please just leave?"

"Leave?" Maura seemed genuinely surprised about her friend asking her to leave her apartment. "I don't think I understand …"

"Maura do you have any idea how embarrassing this is, you walking in on …" Jane stopped, sighing audibly, still refusing to show her head from under the blankets. "I just don't think I can face you right now."

"Jane, I realise you feel your privacy has been violated and quite rightly so, but I can assure you that other than the awkwardness of the moment there is really no reason for you to be this embarrassed. Masturbation is a very frequent practice in people of both sexes and of all ages. It expresses your body's healthy sex drive. In fact, it is considered a normal part of a healthy life nowadays. Health services even went so far as to invent the slogan 'an orgasm a day keeps the doctor away'. Although technically in your case that didn't work out quite so well." the doctor chuckled at her attempted joke. Jane, however, did not seem to find the situation quite as funny.

"This is not the time for google talk, Maura! I'm not going to get you to leave, am I?" Jane's voice sounded defeated.

"If I leave now it would only serve to acknowledge the embarrassment you are feeling, which I don't. There is really nothing to feel ashamed about. If you think about it, the only thing I really saw was you in a state of undress. And we've both seen each other naked before, we shower in the gym together all the time. If it makes you feel any better, Jane, I can assure you that I masturbate quite frequently myself." Maura explained matter of fact.

"Maura!" Jane exclaimed, needing to say something to make her friend stop talking because somehow, the image of Maura masturbating was not helping in the slightest. Not when the object of the very fantasy that had nearly brought her over the edge just a few minutes ago was the same woman who was currently standing in her bedroom.

* * *

While Jane showered, dressed and tried to psyche herself up enough to dare emerge from her bedroom, Maura had settled on the sofa, two steaming cups of tea on the coffee table in front of her.

Unfortunately, the doctor found that the only thing she could think about while she waited for her friend to show was Jane pleasuring herself. For all her talk about how it was a perfectly natural thing to do and how she'd seen her friend naked plenty of times before, she curiously enough found herself to be immensely fascinated by the scene she had witnessed earlier on. The way Jane's skin had glistened with sweat, how her abs had twitched with tension, her mussed hair and that split-second look of pleasure Maura had glimpsed on Jane's face.

With a start the doctor realised what it was that she was currently experiencing with the image of her naked friend still fresh on her mind; arousal. Yes, Maura Isles was attracted to her best friend.

"Tea, Maura? Really? Unless this cup is spiked with some kind of strong liquor this isn't going to do." Jane voice cut through Maura's thoughts and she saw Jane making a beeline for the refrigerator to grab a beer.

Clutching the beverage in both hands, Jane sat down at the far end of the sofa, avoiding Maura's gaze. It was only when the uncomfortable silence became too much to bear that Jane spoke up.

"Alright, fine. Let's just … can we pretend this never happened?"

Maura wrinkled her brow and seemed to consider her answer for a few seconds. "Yes. I think we can do that."

Maura leaned forwards to retrieve her cup of tea, taking a few sips before placing it back on the coaster, her look suddenly pensive. Jane did not fail to pick up on her friend's demeanour.

"What?" Jane asked "You have that look on your face …"

"Oh, it's nothing …" Maura said, trying to sound nonchalant.

"I thought you can't lie." Jane pressed, all the while asking herself why she wouldn't leave it alone because she was almost certain that whatever it was Maura wanted to say, Jane did not necessarily want to hear it.

"I don't want to make you feel any more uncomfortable." Maura answered, that insecure look on her face she always got when she wasn't entirely sure she was acting socially appropriate.

"Come on, Maura. Spill." Jane demanded, instantly knowing she'd probably regret it.

"Whom where you thinking of when you touched yourself?"

Jane didn't know whether to laugh or cry with embarrassment. Of course Maura Isles had to find the one question to ask that would manage to raise the level of awkwardness to infinity. The detective was at a loss. Countless names she could have thrown into the room ran through her head. Dean, Casey, hell even Jorge-the-male-nurse. It wasn't until she heard herself talk that she realised what she had said instead.

"You."

Silence. Deafening silence to Jane's ears. Not daring to raise her eyes and look at her friend, Jane remained frozen in place. When she suddenly felt the warmth of Maura's hands on her forearm, Jane involuntarily flinched.

"I'm glad." Maura quietly said and caused Jane to finally raise her eyes, taking in the genuine smile on her friend's face.

"You are?"

Instead of answering, Maura boldly leaned forward and pressed her lips to Jane's. After breaking the kiss, Maura moved to whisper in Jane's ear.

"I'm glad because it means the feeling is mutual."

Jane couldn't help the goose bumps erupting on her skin. Maura stood and took Jane's hand in hers, smiling mischievously at her friend.

"Now, what do you say we go back to your bedroom and finish what you started earlier?"

* * *

For a minute, Jane thought she'd lost her mind completely and was hallucinating. Or dreaming. Or maybe both. She clutched Maura's hand like a lifeline, thinking that any minute now she'd wake up and realise that none of this was really happening. It wasn't until they'd reached Jane's bedroom and Maura had pushed her down onto the bed that Jane snapped back to reality.

"Maura?"

"Yes Jane?"

"Are we about to have sex?"

"Yes Jane."

"Oh. Okay. Just making sure."

Maura smiled at Jane, amused at the bafflement on her friend's features. The doctor had never had any problem with a blunt approach to get whatever she wanted. Jane however, she realised, was much more subtle in her ways. So it wasn't surprising that the detective was utterly dumbfounded by Maura taking charge like she was.

"Are you alright with what we're about to do? Or would you rather take a minute and talk about it?" Maura asked, not wanting to push her friend into anything she wasn't ready for.

Jane considered Maura's words for a few seconds. She took in her friend, standing mere centimetres in front of her. A gorgeous woman who had told her only minutes before that she had every intention of satisfying her every need. Even though Jane was still not entirely sure she hadn't by some freak occurrence ended up in a parallel universe, talking was the last thing on her mind right about now. So instead of replying, Jane pulled the doctor onto her lap and hungrily attacked her lips with her own.

"No … more… talking ", Jane gasped between kisses, moving to assault Maura's neck with her lips.

More than happy about Jane's sudden change of demeanour, Maura gave in to her passionate kisses, her own hands starting to roam first over strong shoulders, then a well-defined back. It didn't take long for questing fingers to run over soft, smooth skin. Maura was quick to rip Jane's shirt off of her.

When the detective attempted to follow suit and rid Maura of her blouse, the doctor pulled away slightly.

"Wait", she gasped. Maura moved her hands to cradle Jane's face, gazing into lust-darkened brown eyes. "I want to watch you, Jane." Maura stated with a wicked smile on her lips. "Touch yourself for me. Finish what you started."

Jane groaned at Maura's words, arousal gathering between her legs. Ridding Jane of her remaining clothes, Maura pushed Jane back into the pillows. The doctor knew it would take more than her demand for Jane to touch herself to get the detective going, so she positioned herself at the foot of the bed, making sure Jane's eyes were trained on her. Slowly she began to unbutton her blouse, letting it fall to the floor carelessly, her eyes never leaving Jane's. Her skirt was next to go and when she was left in only matching panties and bra, she crawled back onto the bed, hovering above Jane but careful not to touch her.

"Do you like this? Me undressing for you?" Maura whispered into Jane's ear. "Is this what you thought about when you touched yourself earlier?"

Jane could only nod, too far gone to form a coherent sentence. When she felt Maura nibbling at her earlobe, she slowly let her left hand wander down between her legs for the second time this day. While she started drawing lazy circles around her clit, she concentrated on the feel of Maura's lips on her skin. The doctor had begun her descent from Jane's earlobe over her neck and soon reached Jane's firm breasts. Jane's hips bucked involuntarily against her own hand when she felt Maura's tongue lavishing attention on first her right, then her left nipple.

When Maura felt she had bestowed enough attention on Jane's upper body, she leaned back again, locking eyes with the detective. Jane on her part was surprised to find how much it aroused her to have Maura look at her while she was touching herself.

"Are you close?" Maura asked, slowly letting her fingers stroke Jane's inner thighs.

"God Maura, yes!" Jane ground out between clenched teeth.

Once more Maura leaned forward to hover over Jane. Her own hand covering Jane's to feel her frantic movements, Maura whispered into her ear. "Then come for me, Jane."

This was all it took for Jane to tumble over the edge. She moaned Maura's name, burying her face in her friend's neck.

Maura put her arms around Jane gathering the detective close, her own body coming to rest half atop Jane's.

"Maura, that was … You're amazing." Jane murmured into the soft skin of Maura's neck.

Maura gave a saucy chuckle. "Oh Jane. You haven't seen anything yet."

"Huh. Is that so?" Jane lifted her head from the crook of Maura's neck. Catching Maura completely off-guard, Jane flipped them over so that she was now on top of the doctor, emitting a squeal from the latter.

"Before I give you the chance to prove your words", Jane murmured between peppering kisses on Maura's neck and chest, "It is my turn."

With practiced ease Jane opened the clasp of Maura's bra and discarded the offending garment. Maura's nipples stiffened almost painfully under Jane's skilful fingers. Spurred on by Maura's gasps and sounds of pleasure, Jane's hands quickly found their way between Maura's legs, hastily removing her panties to eradicate every last, flimsy barrier between them.

Jane couldn't stifle the moan escaping her when her fingers slipped through Maura's wet folds.

"You feel so fucking good, Maura." Jane growled.

Maura wound her hands through Jane's messy curls, drawing her closer.

"Inside Jane, please", she begged, her ragged breathing proof of how aroused she was.

Jane did not hesitate to follow Maura's request, pushing two fingers inside of her. Jane marvelled at the way Maura felt around her. Soft and pliable, yet tight and resisting. Familiar, yet utterly different at the same time.

"Faster, Jane." Maura's plea not falling on deaf ears, Jane quickened her pace, using her thumb to rub over Maura's hard clit.

"You're so sexy like this. I could come again just from watching you." Jane whispered into Maura's ear, pressing her thumb down on her clit while she curled her fingers inside Maura.

Maura moaned, her inner muscles clenching around Jane's fingers as her body shook with orgasm.

Peppering Maura's brow with kisses, Jane waited for the doctor to catch her breath again.

"You are extraordinarily talented, Jane", Maura breathed.

"You say that like you're surprised." Jane snorted, not quite managing to hide the self-satisfied smirk on her face.

"Oh I did not doubt for a minute that it would be extremely pleasurable to be intimate with you. I am just surprised at you being quite a bit more forward than I expected."

"Is that your way of saying you thought I was a prude?" Jane raised one eyebrow at the doctor, still unable to wipe the grin off her face.

"You cannot deny that you're not usually quite as open about sexuality as I am." Maura pointed out.

Jane propped herself up on an elbow to better look at the doctor.

"Maura, you barged into my bedroom and caught me naked with my hands between my legs! Then you got me to admit that I was thinking about you while I was doing what I was doing. I think all inhibitions are pretty much gone here, don't you?" grinning, the detective leaned forward without even waiting for Maura to reply, capturing her lips in a demanding kiss.

"I suppose you do have a point." Maura agreed slightly breathless after Jane's assaulting lips had released her own.

Content to just lie in bed and feel Maura's skin on her own, Jane wrapped her long limbs around Maura's petite frame and closed her eyes. For a good while she remained in this position, until Maura's voice cut through their comfortable silence.

"Jane …"

Jane raised her head to look at her friend and found a look on the doctor's featured that she knew all too well. It was the same look Maura had had when she'd gotten Jane to agree to run the marathon with her. Or that one time she'd talked Jane into accompanying her to the opera.

"What is going on in that big brain of yours?" Jane asked, narrowing her eyes at Maura.

"Now that all your inhibitions are gone", Maura wriggled free from underneath Jane's body, only to move to straddle the detective with a smirk. "I can think of a few more things I'd like to do to you."

Jane swallowed, her throat suddenly feeling parched. A surge of arousal coursed through her body at the mere view of Maura on top of her and Jane had no doubt at all that before the day was out, she'd find herself begging Maura for release more than once.


	2. Down The Rabbit Hole

****Another chapter to add to this smutty universe. This two-shot is the first story with explicit content that I've written just to try my hand at something new. If ever the urge strikes again to write a piece like this it will be posted here but for the time being I consider this story (and my venture out into the world of Rizzles smut) complete. That being said, this last chapter really is unadulterated smut with no plot whatsoever so consider yourself warned...****

****Maura wants for her and Jane to try something new. ****

****Chapter 2: Down The Rabbit Hole****

* * *

This, Jane Rizzoli thought, was what her life ought to be like every day. The lanky detective stretched lazily, enjoying the feel of the crisp and clean white sheets of Maura's bedding on her bare skin.

Most of their Friday evening so far had been spent without a scrap of clothing. They'd barely made it through the front door and onto the sofa, when Maura had literally attacked Jane with hungry kisses and demanding touches. Before long, the doctor's talented mouth between her legs had managed to reduce Jane to a quivering mess. They'd since moved to the bedroom, where Jane had managed to make Maura scream loud enough to have her worry the neighbours would call the police.

Maura' naked form was lying pressed up against Jane's side, still catching her breath from the last round of their passionate love-making. The doctor started drawing lazy circles on Jane's stomach, eliciting a drawn out hum of content from the brunette. The detective didn't doubt for a minute that as soon as Maura had recovered enough, there would be a continuation of their previous activities. Sure enough, it didn't take long for Maura's touches to become more insistent, and for the doctor to ghost her lips over Jane's skin.

"Jane", she whispered, her nose nuzzling Jane's cheek. "There's something I'd like to try."

Ever since they had embarked on this physical aspect of their relationship, Maura had been taking charge and Jane was happy to comply with whatever Maura had in mind for her. Much as Jane had expected, Maura was something of a force of nature between the sheets. It seemed the doctor had a wealth of sexual experience to draw from and Jane considered herself lucky to benefit from that.

"Whatever you want, Maur." the detective was certain that whatever Maura wanted to try, it would result in the utmost pleasure for both of them.

"Stay right there." Maura instructed and with that got up out of bed. Jane's eyes followed her as she went to her huge walk-in closet to retrieve what looked to be a plain white box.

Jane sat up on the bed as Maura lowered herself next to her, setting the box down in between them.

"What's in that thing?"

Instead of answering, Maura opened the box for Jane to see. Inside the detective could make out all kinds of devices that looked suspiciously like sex toys. Among them there was also a pair of furry handcuffs and a tube of something that, at closer inspection, was labelled 'pussy rub'. Jane could not help the gasp of surprise coming from her.

"Uh, wow. That is quite the collection you have there."

"Most of it has accumulated over the years. I enjoy trying new things and it certainly makes for a lot of diversity in bed, whether alone or with someone else." Maura explained.

"Huh. Wow." Jane could not think of anything else to say. Whatever she had expected Maura to want to try, it was certainly nothing to do with battery-operated devices.

"In fact, I have considered enlarging my collection somewhat, now that we're being intimate. A strap-on is something I've always wanted to try before!" the excited smile on Maura's face told Jane her girlfriend was being completely thrilled by the prospect of trying all those things with her in bed.

Still unsure how to respond to this, Jane reached inside the box and picked up the largest and most prominent of the devices she could spot. Of course the detective had seen vibrators before, she'd even gotten one once from a few friends as a joke birthday present, but hers had been a slender, simple one that, although it was nice while it lasted, Jane grew tired of pretty quickly. But the thing she held in her hands right now was quite something, and Jane eyed it with growing trepidation.

"This one's my particular favourite. It's called the Rampant Rabbit." Maura nodded towards the vibrator Jane was studying, an expectant smile on her face.

"The Rampant … what? Maura, it's … that thing's got bunny ears!" Jane exclaimed upon having a closer look.

Maura smiled at the shocked expression on Jane's face.

"For clitoral stimulation, yes."

"Okay first of all, if we're really to have sex using that thing, you have to stop saying stuff like 'clitoral stimulation'. Secondly, what on earth are those pearls for?"

"They're swirling beads, Jane. To enhance the sensation of penetration."

Jane eyed the device in her hands with more than a little reservation. But she trusted Maura and so far everything the doctor had had them try in bed had turned out to be immensely pleasurable for Jane and while she didn't have a lot of experience in using advanced-looking sex toys like these in bed, she was willing to at least give it a try.

"Alright then. How do I work this thing? Shit, it's got more buttons than my TV remote …" Jane was at a complete loss.

"This", Maura pointed to one of the buttons "is to get it to vibrate. And this one here is for the swirling beads. This last one down here is for speed and pulse patterns."

"Okay. And, uh, you want me to, uh …" Jane started to feel like a complete fool.

Jane closed her eyes for a second, taking a deep breath to gather back some semblance of her usual confidence. After all, the detective owned multiple guns, could take her service weapon apart and put it back together in under a minute, and faced down dangerous perps on a daily basis - she wasn't about to fail at something as mundane as a fancy space-age vibrator.

"I have an idea." Maura announced, taking the vibrator back from Jane's grip. "I am going to use it on myself first and you can watch."

"Oh. Uh, okay. Yeah, that'd be nice." The relief over Maura having offered Jane a way out before she could make a complete fool out of herself showed clearly on the detective's features.

Maura did not hesitate and pushed Jane back into the pillows. The detective propped herself up against the headboard, watching Maura with expectant eyes. Maura lay down diagonally across the bed, using her thumb to flick the 'on' switch. The soft hum of the device was the only sound in the room as Maura started to use the tip to circle her clit.

Soon enough Maura's breathing accelerated and she closed her eyes in concentration. Jane found herself transfixed by Maura's display. As soon as she was ready, Maura thrust the vibrator inside while her other hand wandered to palm her own breast, a soft moan escaping her lips. Jane felt her own arousal becoming more than evident between her legs, leaning forward ever so slightly to get a better view of her girlfriend.

"Jane", Maura gasped, opening her eyes again to find the brunette's gaze. It never took long for her to reach climax using a vibrator, but Jane being there watching her brought her to the edge even faster and she wanted the detective to realise the effect she was having on her. Their eyes locked, Jane observed every detail of Maura as she begun to tremble and shake with orgasm slamming into her.

Maura turned off the vibrator and let it fall to the blanket next to her, her hand reaching out to draw Jane closer to her while she was still catching her breath from her intense climax. Jane was quick to gather Maura into her arms, her lips tasting the salty skin of the doctor's face and neck while she recovered.

"That was hot." Jane murmured, acutely aware of the very aroused state Maura's display had left her in.

"Will you let me use it on you?" Maura raised her lips to meet Jane's.

"Yeah, okay." Jane's voice was hoarse with arousal and she was past the point where she cared what Maura did to her as long as she did something.

Maura used her fingers first to ascertain how ready Jane was and was pleased to be met with a veritable pool of desire. She picked the vibrator up from where she'd discarded it earlier and after running it over Jane's clit a few times pushed it inside, being met with no resistance at all.

Jane could not help the moan escaping her when she felt herself being filled. So far she and Maura had been using little else than their hands and mouths on each other and while it was undeniably the greatest sex she'd ever had, up until this moment Jane hadn't realised how much she'd missed this kind of penetration. The fact that it was Maura who wielded the toy only served to make it all the more arousing.

The way Maura manipulated the controls of the vibrator, setting the siwrling beads intomotion and increasing the intensity of the vibration had Jane trembling in no time, delicate beads of sweat forming on her tanned skin.

But Jane didn't have long to revel in the feel of the toy inside her, because the way Maura positioned it the bunny ears she had previously mocked suddenly made contact with her clit. Bucking her hips against the toy, Jane's moaning intensified.

"That's it Jane", Maura encouraged her, using her free hand to knead Jane's breasts while her mouth started to work on the sensitive spot of skin above Jane's prominent clavicle, while Jane's hands reached up to cling to Maura's back.

"Maura, I think I'm gonna …" her words cut short, Jane shuddered as release hit her fast and hard.

After the last of the aftershocks had subsided, Maura withdrew the toy, settling back on the bed next to Jane, hands caressing sweaty skin.

"Thank you. That was … wow." Jane gasped, still out of breath. "I might have to buy one of these too now. You know, for the next time you're away on a conference …" she smirked.

"Oh you should. It is definitely worth every last penny of the 100 dollars I paid for it."

"You … Wait, what? That thing costs 100 bucks?"

"Well, yes. It's the deluxe edition, too."

"Oh my God!" Jane theatrically threw her arms to cover her face, earning an amused look from Maura. "My girlfriend is a sex toy snob!"

"Lucky for you I am", Maura laughed, planting a wet kiss on Jane's shoulder. "And now I suggest you have a look at the rest of my snobby toys so you can pick which one you'd like to use next on me."

Jane looked at Maura more than a little astounded, surprised at the incredible amount of stamina the doctor seemed to possess.

"Huh. Does that mean there will be a round three?"

"You bet there will." Maura winked at the detective with renewed vigour. "I don't plan to waste any minute of this night sleeping!"


	3. Dessert

**After some deliberation I decided to come back to this story and try my hand at another chapter in this series. Again, there's not much of a storyline or fluff in this one, just plain sex for the most part!**

**Jane is eager to distract Maura and Maura takes the opportunity to try out a new toy.**

**Chapter 3: Dessert**

* * *

"Honey, I'm home!" Jane Rizzoli smirked at the way she made her presence known as soon as she entered the house. Their house.

Ever since she had moved in with Maura, the two women had fallen into a routine of domestic bliss that even the tough detective secretly enjoyed, though Jane would never willingly admit it to anyone but Maura. True to form, Jane found Maura standing in the kitchen, having just put the finishing touches on dinner. Coming to stand behind Maura, Jane let her long arms encircle Maura's waist, who in turn readily leaned back into the detective's embrace. Jane placed a loving kiss on Maura's temple.

"Watcha making?"

"I thought I'd try my hand at the recipe for a vegan curry I told you about the other day. I think it turned out quite well!" Maura couldn't quite keep the hint of pride at the accomplishment out of her voice.

"Vegan you say …" it took a lot of effort on Jane's part to suppress the sigh and eye-roll at Maura's choice for food. The detective found herself eating more and more health food and a lot less of the junk food she was accustomed to lately, all due to the fact that she simply could not say no to Maura.

But not this night, Jane vowed. While Jane may have been completely whipped when it came to Maura, she herself had a few dirty tricks up her sleeve that she knew would make the doctor forget all about their healthy meal in an instant.

From her position behind Maura, Jane slowly began to kiss her way up Maura's neck with a purpose. By the way Maura ever so slightly let her head fall to one side to give Jane better access, she deduced that it was safe to take it to the next level. Her hands, previously attached to Maura's waist, began roaming slowly under the hem of Maura's shirt, skimming the skin of a taut abdomen.

"Jane … What do you think you're doing?" Maura's attempt to keep the detective's advances at bay sounded miserable even to her own ears, as she couldn't help but respond to Jane's touch.

"Mmh, having dessert before the main course?" Jane whispered, her lips reaching the shell of Maura's ear. Before the doctor could utter any more protests, Jane spun her around and pulled her flush against her own body.

Almost on their own accord, Maura's hands found their way around Jane's neck and buried themselves deep in the detective's dark curls. In a heartbeat Jane attached her lips to Maura's, tongues battling for dominance. Jane's hands slowly curved around Maura's delicious backside, kneading and pulling her impossibly closer to Jane's own body. In a matter of seconds both women were left breathless and panting, partly out of oxygen deprivation and partly because of the intense arousal that had slammed into both of them during their heated make-out session.

"Come on babe, let's take this some place else", Jane whispered with a rough voice, her hands squeezing Maura's behind for emphasis.

"But … what about dinner?" Maura glanced at the cooking left abandoned, even though she had little interest in it herself at this very moment.

"Later. That's what microwaves are for." Jane grinned mischievously and without waiting for Maura to reply, she grabbed her hand and quickly led the now more than willing doctor into their bedroom.

As soon as they entered the privacy of their sleeping quarters, Jane's lips were on Maura's once again, while her hands started to tug on Maura's clothing. Clumsily pushing Maura towards the bed, Jane made quick work of unbuttoning her girlfriend's blouse on the way. Maura's hands sought out Jane's belt and with a skilled ease flipped it open, the buttons to her trousers soon following suit and within seconds, Maura's hand slipped into Jane's panties, earning an approving grunt from the detective.

Soon Jane had a now bare-chested Maura pinned underneath her on the bed, appreciatively letting her gaze roam over Maura's body. Maura's hands had abandoned their quest in Jane's nether regions for a short while only to pull her work shirt over her head and leave Jane in just a bra. With one quick flick of the hand, Jane's bra was discarded as well and Jane lowered herself down onto Maura, skin against skin, to lean in for another kiss. Slowly this time, with a little less urgency and more time to explore, the two women began to rid each other of their remaining garments in between kisses.

As soon as there was no barrier left between them, Jane pressed her thigh against Maura's centre, revelling in the feel of wetness it slid against. Maura raked her fingers over Jane's back and began bucking her hips in between breathy moans. Encouraged by her reaction, Jane's left hand trailed down Maura's side, over her stomach and finally skimming over neatly trimmed curls. But before Jane could reach the pool of wetness she was sure to find between Maura's legs, the doctor stopped the descend of her hand.

"Wait", she gasped out, stalling her partner before she became absolute putty under the detective's skilled hands. Before Jane could protest, Maura had pushed the brunette off of her and began rummaging in the bottom drawer of her nightstand. Jane new all to well that Maura kept their various sex toys in there and lay back expectantly. In no time at all Maura produced the toy she had been looking for with a giddy smile on her face.

Over the past few months, Jane had become more and more comfortable with taking charge in the bedroom, her confidence in her own abilities growing each and every time she made Maura scream her name in ecstasy. The only time Maura was usually the one taking charge was when it came to trying out new toys. Jane was more than content to fuck Maura with her hands and mouth and for Maura to do the same to her, but she also knew the doctor liked to experiment and so far none of the toys Maura had brought into their bedroom had disappointed.

While certain types of vibrators made regular appearances in their bedroom, the strap-on and harness Maura was now holding had as of yet been lying untouched in their sex toy drawer. Maura had bought it a while back as something she wanted to try at some point but not wanting to pressure Jane into it, had left it to the detective to decide. Now, however, Maura was done waiting for Jane to make a move and she decided to push the matter herself.

Jane trusted Maura and was more than willing to try whatever the doctor wanted, but this time she couldn't help the look of trepidation on her face. The idea of fucking Maura like a man made Jane feel self-conscious about her abilities. She knew she could get Maura off with her hands and mouth but having a silicone appendage attached to her was a whole different ballgame.

Maura, sensing Jane's nervousness, lay down flush against her girlfriend's side, one hand moving to draw lazy patterns on Jane's skin while she brought her lips close to the brunette's ear.

"I want you to fuck me like this, Jane. I want you to be inside me and feel your hands all over my body." she whispered and was pleased to see Jane's skin breaking out in goose bumps at the sound of her words.

Whenever Maura talked like this, Jane's arousal skyrocketed. Whatever reservations she might have had about the strap-on, hearing Maura say those words and feeling her hot breath tickle against her neck, Jane knew she would do to Maura whatever the doctor asked of her.

"Alright. But you have to help me put it on." Jane whispered back and part of her confidence returned at the giddy look of excitement on Maura's face as soon as she consented to the toy.

Maura was quick to help Jane into the harness and fasten it into place, and Jane admittedly found the sight of her girlfriend between her legs arousing already. When Maura was finished, she grabbed the base of the silicone cock in one hand and applied the slightest bit of pressure, which immediately transferred itself to Jane's clit underneath. Involuntarily, the brunette bucked her hips into Maura's touch. Maura's eyes sought out Jane's and Jane watched with rapt attention as Maura brought her lips to the tip of the toy.

"Fuck, yes!" she muttered when she saw the toy slowly but steadily disappearing in Maura's mouth, all the while feeling the pressure of the toy's base increase on her clit with every downward push of Maura's lips. Maura took as much of the toy into her mouth as she could, before releasing it again with a wet popping sound.

"Do you like when I take you in my mouth like this?" Maura asked with a coy smile.

In lieu of answering the question, Jane grabbed Maura and pushed her on her back, growling as she moved to lie on top of her. A quick probing with her hand showed Jane that Maura was more than ready to take her. She grabbed the hilt of the toy and let the smooth silicone slide against Maura to coat it in slippery wetness.

"You want this? You want me to fuck you?" Jane whispered, her voice rough with desire.

Maura, reduced to a quivering mess of arousal already just by Jane's sudden change of demeanour could only nod her head in response.

"Say it", Jane ordered, the tip of the toy teasing Maura's entrance.

"Please, Jane! Fuck me." Maura ground out between panting breaths.

That was all it took for Jane to push the toy inside Maura deep and hard. A loud moan and fingernails almost painfully digging into her back told Jane that what she was doing was exactly what Maura wanted. Jane took a few moments to accommodate Maura and herself with the feel of the new toy. Even though she was not physically inside Maura, the push and pull on the base of the toy and the harness through Maura's inner muscles transferred directly to Jane's core in the most delicious way. Probingly, she pulled out a little, only to thrust back in at a slightly different angle.

After a few more experimental pulls and pushes Jane established a steady rhythm, changing the angle every once in a while so the base and harness would steadily rub against her clit. Too engrossed in the novel feel of the strap-on, it took Jane a while to process how to put her hands to good use. Using her right arm to prop herself up, her left soon began lavishing attention to Maura's breasts, kneading and pinching until Maura's nipples were rock hard underneath her touch.

"Oh God, Jane, yessss!" Maura hissed out through clenched teeth at the ministrations.

"You like that?" Jane's voice, gravelly with her own arousal, only served to spur Maura on even more.

"So good Jane, so good", Maura gasped, her hips starting to push back against Jane in time with her thrusts. "Faster, please!"

Jane could feel a slight resistance to her steady thrusts building up and realised Maura was close. Changing her position to a slightly steeper angle she picked up the pace and intensity of her thrusts, groaning loudly as she felt the base of the toy grinding relentlessly into her swollen clit, her own wetness aiding the friction.

The hand that had been fondling Maura's breasts instantly slid down to rub tight little circles over Maura's own clit, and within seconds Maura's hips were bucking erratically as she came with a vengeance, calling out Jane's name like a mantra. Jane didn't slow down, fucking Maura through her orgasm, too far gone herself to stop. She came shuddering on top of Maura while the doctor was still quivering with aftershocks, grunting out her release before collapsing on top of her girlfriend, completely and utterly spent.

They remained like this for a while, Jane still buried inside Maura, both working to catch their breaths. Maura was the first one to speak, after placing a loving kiss into dark, messy curls. "That was incredible, Jane. Thank you."

"Unf." Jane murmured into Maura's neck, too spend to move or form coherent sentences.

"Is that code for: sex, good?" Maura chuckled, her hand slowly stroking up and down a sweat-slicked back.

"Yeah", Jane's voice was hoarse with post-coital bliss. "Really, really good."

After a few more seconds remaining in their position, Jane finally but reluctantly pulled out of Maura and rolled to the side. She felt nimble fingers freeing her from the harness and shot Maura a thankful look, she was still too shaky to even attempt to get rid of the strap-on herself. Carelessly tossing the toy aside, Maura snuggled up to Jane, who readily took Maura into her arms. Sated and drowsy, both women were content to just lie on the bed and revel in their closeness. That was, until Jane's stomach made a fierce growling noise.

"Oops. I think I'm still hungry."

"That is what you get for having your dessert before the main course", Maura teased.

"Yeah but damn if it wasn't worth it!" Jane chuckled. "However, I have burned far too many calories just now to be eating that vegan stuff you made. Sorry babe!" with those words, Jane stretched out her arm to grab her mobile that was resting on the nightstand and hit speed dial. "Yeah, hi, one large pizza please, half pepperoni, half mushroom. Name's Rizzoli, the address is on file … thanks!"

"Jane! What are you doing?"

"Making sure we don't starve." Jane tossed her phone back to the nightstand before turning to face Maura with a mischievous grin. "The pizza guy will be here in fifteen. I think I can manage another round of dessert before he gets here!"

"You are insufferable, do you know that?" Maura tried to admonish her girlfriend, yet unable to keep the smile out of her voice.

"Mhmh", Jane murmured in between the kisses she was trailing down Maura's stomach until reaching her ultimate goal. "Shh now, I want to enjoy my seconds!"


End file.
